


if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time

by mywaterloo



Category: La Princesse de Montpensier (2010), La Princesse de Montpensier - Mme de La Fayette
Genre: M/M, de toute façon je préfère les faux-monnayeurs, historical garbage, j'ai trop lu verlaine et hugo, merci pour tout wikipedia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaterloo/pseuds/mywaterloo
Summary: 1572, en France. Marie est morte, et depuis plus rien n'a de sens.





	if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> Dédicace à tous les Terminales L. Gros love.
> 
> Et vous pouvez écouter la playlist en cliquant [ici](https://open.spotify.com/user/11145386850/playlist/5ZuuQvCPuZnoMyL2YAO4sJ?si=l-AZ0HfPRF2Xc8j87VjDLQ).

**1572**

 

Lorsqu'il apprend la mort de Marie, Henri reste tout d'abord de marbre.

Quand bien même la nouvelle l'aurait secoué, l'heure n'est pas propice aux épanchements de l'âme. Il est assis autour d'une partie de piquet, ses cartes éparses entre les coupes de vin, et a l'esprit accaparé à une tout autre affaire. _As de pique ou valet de trèfle ?_ (Une victoire au jeu compense largement la perte d'une dame.)

Il faut le regard insistant de ses compagnons, qui ne sont pas étrangers aux sentiments qu'il a nourris pour la jeune princesse, avant qu'il ne se décide à réagir. Passer pour un homme apathique n'est guère dans son intérêt. Il émet alors un gémissement, si faible qu'on pourrait croire à une pudique retenue mal étouffée. Les oreilles fines et les hypocrites aguerris ne s'y seraient cependant pas trompés ; sa complainte n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces vulgaires couinements qu'on laisse échapper du bout des lèvres, à contre cœur.

Il porte la main sur la poitrine et s'exclame qu'il s'en voit chagriné. Son regard est brillant, assez pour faire penser à des larmes, mais trop peu pour affliger les bonnes mœurs. Cela suffit amplement à convaincre ses camarades ; on juge que la brusque nouvelle l'a ému au point qu'il ne peut en exprimer davantage.

Il n'en est rien.

Certes, Henri est surpris. Bien que Marie n'occupe plus une place omniprésente dans sa mémoire (dans son lit, l'odeur de son corps contre ses draps), elle y a laissé ses traces. Mais ce n'est plus qu'un bleu sur lequel on appuie de temps en temps pour voir si la douleur est supportable.

Il prononce son nom dans sa tête : _Ma-ri-ette_.

Rien.

Henri n'est pourtant pas un insensible : l'attraction qu'il a éprouvée dans le passé est bien réelle. Un moment, il a même été persuadé être amoureux. Charmé par la délicatesse des gestes et les lignes du bassin. Seulement, et c'est là le nœud gordien de tous ses problèmes, Henri est de ceux qui se lassent vite. Sa passion est volage ; il aime fort, mais peu longtemps.

(La nouvelle ne fait qu'effleurer ses vieux hématomes.)

Il dépose son roi de pique ; s'empare du gain.

La marquise de Noirmoutier l'attend dans sa chambre à bras déployés et gorge tremblante.

 

♅

 

Les funérailles sont organisées aux aurores. Henri est convié à la messe. Ou plutôt, y est inéluctablement toléré. Du fait de son statut de grand maître de France, pas un des déplacements du roi ne se fait sans lui : il y a toujours Charles IX _et Henri de Guise_ , comme si le nom du premier attirait de façon inévitable le second.

Au début, Henri appréciait cette filiation à tant de gloire. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être tout aussi important, tel un pendant indispensable à la réussite de son pair : Thésée avait Pirithoos, Enée avait Achate. Charles IX a Henri de Guise.

Un confrère.

Un _adjuvant_ , a-t-il réalisé des mois après sa nomination.

Parce que ce n'est jamais lui qu'on salue d'abord. Ce n'est jamais lui qui attire l'attention des plus grands. "D'ailleurs, avez-vous déjà rencontré le duc de Guise ?", dit-on, comme pour présenter un ornement secondaire. Or Henri vit pour les regards. Avec les années, être la face moins brillante de la pièce ne le satisfait plus autant. Il lui en faut davantage. Quitte à citer un duo célèbre, on voit plutôt, désormais, César et Pompée : deux alliés que les ambitions politiques finiront par séparer.

Il lorgne d'un œil morne son souverain se recueillir auprès du cercueil. S'imagine à sa place, réciter les mêmes prières latines et faire l'éloge de quelqu'un qu'il a à peine connu. Il serait bon, à ce jeu. Très bon. Meilleur, en tout cas, que ce faiblard inapte à maîtriser les guerres de religion qui déchirent le pays. Et il est tout aussi légitime — n'est-il pas descendant de Louis XII ?

_Pourquoi suis-je celui qui garde la porte quand je devrais porter la couronne ?_

Lassé, son regard passe ensuite à la foule d'invités. Du fond de la salle, il peut apercevoir, parmi la masse dressée en pourpre, des membres des maisons de Joyeuse, de Savoie, de Condé, de Lorraine ou encore de Bourbon. Comme personnalités plus insolites, on compte Ambroise Paré, Pierre de Ronsard et Montaigne ; ces derniers sont d'ailleurs moins occupés à se lamenter sur le triste sort de la défunte qu'à échanger des plaisanteries concernant la tenue des évêques. Mais ce qui achève de parfaire la liste de ces conviés exceptionnels est la présence de Catherine de Médicis en personne, qui n'a pas hésité pour l'occasion à sortir ses bijoux les plus extravagants. Du bien beau monde, en somme. On oublie vite que la princesse est liée par le sang à la famille royale.

“De Guise”, glisse quelqu'un derrière lui. Une glide au milieu du nom, semi-voyelle, semi-consonne ; _Gu-ï-se_. On fait vibrer les cordes vocales dans un effritement dédaigneux au possible.

Henri n'est pas étonné, en se retournant, de découvrir le frère du roi. Il est vêtu d'un pourpoint en soie violet et de bas assortis. Assez sobre, donc, ce qui contraste avec le panache de ses tenues habituelles. Seule touche d'excentricité, son éternelle boucle d'oreille blanche.

_Il se présente bien, l'animal._

“Henri,” répond-il, affichant son sourire le plus artificieux. Prononcer son nom — le leur — est la petite satisfaction du jeune homme. Henri a toujours été réticent à respecter les règles, et qualifier par un titre trop prestigieux celui qu'il abhorre en fait partie. Il aurait bien pu le nommer duc d'Anjou, d'Orléans, comte d'Auvergne ou de Forez, mais rien ne lui sied décidément mieux qu' _Henri_.

C'est qu'à ses yeux, l'autre homme n'a rien d'un prince. Frivole et plaisantin, il inspire plus la sympathie qu'une grave déférence. Du reste, ce nom qu'ils partagent, comme probablement la moitié des habitants du royaume, est bien la seule chose commune à leur existence. Anjou, malgré l'acerbité dont il peut faire preuve (uniquement envers lui, Henri a remarqué), exècre les conflits. De la violence, il préfère celle des romans de Rabelais : grotesque. Illusoire. Quant à Henri, il cherche la querelle et fuit la poésie. Il a en grippe cette façon qu'on a d'esthétiser les maux les plus terribles — l'amour, la mort. Il n'y a rien de poétique à cela. Tout est juste rouge.

“Votre mine est affreuse,” commente Anjou. "Êtes-vous si chagriné que cela ?"

Son ton est anodin, presque soucieux, mais Henri sait de quoi il en retourne. Jamais rien n'est innocent avec lui. Là, le sous-entendu est du style, _reprenez-vous, vous êtes pathétique_.

Henri se frotte les yeux. Il ne peut nier que son visage est plus tiré qu'à l'ordinaire. Toutefois, l'affliction qui marque ses traits est moins l'empreinte de sa peine que la fatigue d'une nuit trop courte — Henri est un couche-tard (aime-tard, fait-tard, _fêtard)_.

“Nous n'avons pas tous le luxe de nous reposer sur des coussins en argent”, rétorque-t-il. Mais Anjou ne l'écoute pas. Il est occupé à zieuter le reste de la cour, un air narquois flânant sur son minois.

“Votre venue ne fait pas plaisir à tout le monde. Regardez à votre droite.”

Henri s'exécute. Il balaye mine de rien l'assemblée du regard. Dans l'aile opposée à la leur, il reconnaît le prince de Montpensier perdu entre des hommes trop grands pour lui. Ils échangent une œillade hostile.   

“Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas digéré vos insinuations incessantes à propos de son épouse”, minaude Anjou à son oreille. “Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de la fois où vous avez couché avec elle ?”

Comment il sait cela, Henri l'ignore. La colère commence à tinter ses joues. Il ne peut mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'énerve tant : est-ce le manque de respect envers Marie, ou le fait qu'Anjou semble s'immiscer dans la moindre parcelle de son existence, infiltre les pores de sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ?

(Il y a une autre réponse qu'Henri n'ose nommer ; elle reste un spectre dans le tombeau de son silence.)

C'est pour cette incertitude qu'il réprime son ire en serrant le poing. D'autant plus que s'il veut asseoir une meilleure position au sein de la cour — au plus près du trône, il n'est pas question de se brouiller avec l'un de ses membres les plus influents.

“Sait-on la cause de son décès ?” fait-il simplement.

“Morte de tristesse, et de tous ces désagréments causés par l'amour.”

“Vous en parlez comme d'une intempérie passagère. Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas non plus insensible à ses charmes.”

Anjou lève les yeux au ciel — un geste peu approprié lorsque l'on se trouve dans une église, note Henri.

“Marie était une brève percée de soleil entre les nuages. Mais j'ai trop côtoyé les dorures pour rester longtemps ébloui par la moindre chose qui brille. Contrairement à vous.”

Derrière eux, une femme leur somme de se taire. Anjou y voit un signal pour s'éclipser. Après une révérence moqueuse à l'attention d'Henri, il part rejoindre les premiers rangs aux côtés de sa famille.

Un rayon de lumière vient transpercer les vitraux et caresser la perle pendue à l'oreille d'Anjou.

 

 

 

 

**1573**

 

Henri n'aime pas les réunions officielles.

C'est à celui qui se croit le plus important, chacun reste campé sur ses positions et on n'avance pas. La diplomatie s'effondre sous les claquements sarcastiques des langues et les rires débonnaires. Si par miracle des compromis dérisoires sont enfin décidés, on les défait trois mois plus tard.

Un duel au sabre ferait mieux l'affaire. Voilà en tout cas ce qu'Henri en pense.

Sous la lumière vacillante des chandeliers, il étouffe. Les ambassadeurs aussi, sûrement. Eux sont figés dans une position d'éreintement pompeux. Ils laissent passer le temps. Ils en ont trop. Alors ils fument le tabac pour dissiper les secondes — volutes grisâtres qui épousent les saillies du plafond. Le roi, au centre de la nébuleuse, rend la scène encore plus insupportable. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il souffre. On le ressent : il peine à s'imposer, emplit la pièce de ses quintes de toux plutôt que de sa hardiesse.

Henri n'y tient plus. Il faut à tout prix qu'il sorte s'il ne veut pas rompre le peu de circonspection qu'il lui reste. Il s'efforce de quitter la salle de réunion sans trop de hâte, mais ses enjambées s'allongent au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'enfin il atteint le perron, il inspire un grand coup et s'étire. Ses muscles sont endoloris pour être resté trop droit, trop raide. (Henri a toujours préféré être un peu bancal.)

Il décide de faire des mouvements avec son épée pour se dégourdir. Il la sort de son étui, se met en garde, jambes arquées et bras tendu, et fait tournoyer la lame dans le vide. Ses élancées le font descendre les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne sur le gravier de la grande allée du château. 

Là, il se met à croiser le fer avec le vent. Il n'a pas besoin de s'imaginer d'ennemis : ils sont ici, autour de lui. Bien qu'il ait nettoyé plus d'une fois sa lame, certaines taches semblent parfaitement incrustées dans le métal. Henri a beau frotter — sur son arme, sa rétine, dans sa mémoire, les images sanglantes ne s'estompent pas. C'est le problème, avec les fantômes ; ils ne partent jamais vraiment.

Quand Anjou apparaît entre les allées du jardin, fanfaronnade ingambe, il n'interrompt pas son exercice. Mais il constate du coin de l'œil, seulement un coin, pas plus, qu'au lieu de continuer son chemin vers le château, le frère du roi se dirige droit vers lui.

Henri ne bouge plus. Il observe maintenant l'autre combler l'espace entre eux. Il a l'allure tranquille d'un homme qui sait que le monde lui appartient. Il ne fait halte qu'à deux pas de lui, sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée négligemment attachée à sa ceinture.

“Puis-je me joindre à vous ?” défie-t-il plus que ne demande.

Henri exécute une révérence sarcastique avant de souffler, une pointe de provocation dans la voix, “Je vous en prie.”

Anjou n'en attend pas plus pour pour dégainer son arme et porter le premier coup avec une fente, plus moqueuse que vraiment offensive. Henri le pare de justesse. Une charge, encore une autre, et le reste s'enchaîne. Bientôt, ils s'éloignent des sentiers battus et piétinent le parterre verdâtre sous l'œil froissé des jardiniers.

Henri est obligé de reconnaître que le frère du roi est une des meilleures épées à laquelle il a eu affaire. Peu commun pour quelqu'un qui prétend haïr la guerre, mais Henri n'est pas à sa première surprise près. Tandis qu'il opte pour une tactique brutale, les gestes de son adversaire sont fluides. Ses pas rencontrent à peine le sol ; pointe farouche d'un danseur de ballet. Sa dextérité lui permet de ne jamais fléchir alors qu'Henri commence à fatiguer.

“Vous a-t-on déjà dit que votre mine concentrée était particulièrement exquise ?” lâche brusquement Anjou.

“Pardon ?”

Une seconde d'inattention, et Anjou interloque son bras avec le sien. Il l'attire en avant avec tant de force qu'il manque de le faire trébucher. Ils se retrouvent le buste collé l'un contre l'autre.

Le souffle d'Henri quitte brutalement ses poumons. C'est bête, cette respiration qui se coupe, moins l'effet de la surprise que la compression de la cage thoracique, mais l'air satisfait de son homologue lui indique qu'il est d'un tout autre avis.

Une ombre éther flotte dans son regard.

Toujours celle-là.

Cinq ans défilent. On était en 1568. Henri a provoqué Montpensier en duel. Question d'honneur, encore, et il l'aurait probablement embroché si Anjou n'était pas intervenu. Ce dernier les a séparés. Il a susurré à l'un qu'il encornait son image déjà peu flatteuse, et à l'autre la promesse de quelques dizaines d'hectares pour sa bonne conduite. Il s'est approché de lui, près, trop près, si près qu'Henri a pu humer l'effluve de réséda qui émanait de son corps. Puis il s'est éloigné, preste, persifleur, avec ce même éclat azur.

Pourtant, ce matin, quelque chose a changé. L'effet provoqué ; moins de répulsion. Des poils qui se hérissent. Les tendons qui se crispent.

Mais Anjou esquisse un début de sourire, et Henri valse en arrière. Ce sont d'abord ses mains qui rencontrent le sol, puis son flanc ; genoux éraflés.

Il met trois bonnes secondes à comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver : il a été mis à terre par un vulgaire croche-patte. Cette manœuvre l'aurait presque amusé si c'était une autre personne qui l'avait piégé. Mais c'est Anjou, le même Anjou qui a menacé de ruiner sa vie s'il tournait encore autour de Marie, Anjou qui maintenant lui tend sa main et qu'Henri se voit contraint de prendre.

Sa paume est rugueuse. Pas celle de l'autre.

“Vous n'êtes pas mauvais, de Guise, mais vous baissez trop facilement votre garde.”

Trop tôt, il relâche sa main.

 

♅

 

C'est à coup sûr le khôl.

Un ombrage noir sur le pli de la paupière qui éclate en nuances de bleu au moindre battement d'œil ; souligne la dureté de son opalescence. L'approfondit. Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer la subite fascination qu'éprouve Henri lorsqu'Anjou apparaît en haut de l'escalier de la salle des fêtes. 

Le duc est pourtant habitué à son aura si spéciale, si _nonchalamment_ lui. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il a toujours fréquenté le prince. Que ce soit à des réunions, des bals, des communions, jamais ils n'ont été très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Quatrième fils d'Henri II, adonis maigrelet qui se réfugiait derrière les robes bouffantes et les accents méditerranéens de sa mère, Anjou n'était promis qu'à une petite position au sein de la cour. Henri l'a vu grandir, s'affermir, troquer ses perruques pour des chapeaux à plume sans la moindre envie. Anjou n'était pas destiné à être autre chose qu'une planète voisine à la sienne.

Seulement, depuis leur duel, Henri sent que les dynamiques ont changé. Il cherche : le moindre contact, une parole, un regard. Il voit tout, depuis la fermeté de la mâchoire jusqu'aux veines des poignets (dives, incitatrices).

Quand il se présente devant lui pour rendre ses hommages et que l'autre l'accueille d'un “De Guise”, il ne manque pas non plus la langue qui passe brièvement entre ses dents.

“Alexandre,” réplique-t-il.

Anjou renifle, marquant sa désapprobation. Henri note le relâchement dont fait preuve le prince lorsqu'il se sait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout regard ; c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il est avec lui. Il a l'indécence de s'en sentir flatté.

“Je ne réponds plus de ce nom depuis quelques années,” relève Anjou. “J'ignorais que vous étiez à ce point en retard sur votre temps.”

Henri ne sait quoi rétorquer à cela. Il laisse donc un flottement avant d'éluder, le narcissisme écorché, “Le bruit court que votre frère est en petite santé.”

Nouveau reniflement.

“Je suis curieux de savoir vers qui vous dirigerez vos railleries quand je ne serai plus là.”

Henri cherche les traces d'une moquerie. Il n'en trouve aucune. Il fronce donc les sourcils et laisse transparaître tout son étonnement.

“Vous partez ?”

“En Pologne,” confirme Anjou. “On veut me couronner. C'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ?”

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire pour qu'Henri comprenne : il ne veut pas être roi. On le voit à sa moue qui se tord, à la lassitude qui menace de briser son masque impassible.

Et même des heures après son départ, quand la distance et la nuit ont déjà englouti son corps, Henri repense à son air fissuré. Il parcourt les traits d'un visage qu'il a déjà connu mille fois, reconnaîtrait mille fois de plus, et il se rend compte que cela fait déjà longtemps qu'Anjou a fait de lui son satellite.

 

 

 

 

**1574**

 

Le roi Charles IX a succombé à la maladie quatre mois après le sacre de son frère. Anjou a été rapatrié de Pologne en toute hâte. Il arrive dans la capitale juste à temps pour escorter le cortège funéraire, dont la charge a été confiée à Henri.

Comme pour tous les rois de France, le corps de Charles IX est transporté de Notre Dame jusqu'à la basilique de Saint-Denis, où l'on s'arrête pour l'inhumer dans la nécropole. Mais, tandis que les officiers ordinaires ont rompu et jeté leur bâton de commandement dans le caniveau comme le veut la tradition, Henri ne fait qu'y entrer la pointe du sien. Il tâte, presque caustique, le cercueil de plomb dans lequel repose le défunt.

_Enfin, l'ordre reviendra en France. Et j'aurai une part importante à jouer._

Ce sont sur ses pensées qu'il rumine tout au long de la cérémonie. Même lorsqu'il doit prêter allégeance à celui qui deviendra bientôt le nouveau roi et brise enfin son bâton à ses pieds, il ne peut se retenir : il s'imagine à sa place. C'est devant lui qu'on s'agenouille, c'est lui qui contemple les crânes dégarnis des hommes qui se jettent à sa merci.

Il faut attendre le dîner pour que son esprit vogue à d'autres sujets. Là, autour d'un festin dont l'ostentation paraît indécente compte tenu des récents événements, les conversations vont de bon train. On discute du dernier livre de Martin Fumée, des gravures de Perrissin, de la prochaine composition de Du Courroy et d'un potentiel voyage en Espagne. Anjou, maître du banquet, suit poliment chaque échange. Il apporte çà et là l'éclairage de son point de vue sans pour autant plonger dans le débat. Nul besoin d'être Lyncée pour repérer l'ennui qui désarticule ses réponses.

“Regrettez-vous la Pologne ?” harponne Henri.

“Non,” répond aussitôt Anjou. Sa hâte trahit sa reconnaissance d'être tiré de la torpeur. “C'est un royaume fort triste. Il n'y a pas assez de fêtes.”

“Vous êtes revenu pour un royaume plus terne encore. Les responsabilités ne manqueront pas.”

Anjou se rembrunit.

“Certes, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser la France aux mains de François. Ce sont ses complots puérils qui ont épuisé mon frère, _son_ frère, au point de le tuer. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il parvenait au pouvoir ?”

Anjou fulmine. Henri ne l'a jamais entendu s'exprimer avec tant de dureté. Mais il ne peut qu'aller en son sens ; son hostilité pour d'Alençon et ses sbires (surtout le duc de Montmorency, il déteste celui-là) n'a d'égale que celle qu'il couve envers les assassins de son père.

La colère imprimée sur le visage d'Anjou ne veut pas disparaître. Henri est pris par l'irrépressible envie de l'effacer avec sa —

Il repousse l'idée.

“Est-il vrai que vous avez refusé d'épouser la sœur du roi de Pologne ?” demande-t-il plutôt.

L'autre hausse les épaules. “Une quinquagénaire. Laide, en plus de ça. Je ne pouvais le concevoir.”

Les deux hommes sourient faiblement.

C'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire : sourire, parce que c'est vrai, _ils paient toujours trop cher le privilège de leur naissance._

  
♅

 

La deuxième fois qu'Henri croise Anjou dans la semaine, c'est à l'Hôtel de Bourgogne. La commedia dell'arte est le nouveau paradigme de la mode, et tout Paris se bouscule pour avoir un siège à la prochaine représentation des Gelosi, cette fameuse troupe d'Italiens que le roi a prise sous son aile et dont il vante le jeu audacieux.

Henri a voulu voir, aussi. Le théâtre ne l'intéresse pas particulièrement, mais il préfère les scènes de ménage fictives à celles qui l'attendent chez lui. Il se glisse au milieu des marches qui surplombent les galeries et se faufile entre des gens de la cour — ceux qui sont trop importants pour fréquenter les badauds mais pas assez pour se hisser aux balconnières. Il se plaît en leur compagnie. Le pouvoir qu'il tient sur eux lui picote presque le bout des doigts tellement il est tangible ; il sait qu'il peut tous les mener à la potence s'il le désire. C'est absolument grisant.

La raison qui explique la présence d'Anjou à ce même endroit est plus opaque. Au milieu de toute cette masse grouillante, il est apparemment seul, méconnaissable si on omet son pendeloque. Lorsqu'il voit Henri apparaître et prendre place sur la marche au-dessus de la sienne, il maugrée un “de Guise” peu enthousiaste.

“Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos pairs aux balcons ?” interroge Henri en se courbant en avant.

“Croyez-le ou non, je viens pour apprécier la pièce. Une autre place ne le permet pas,” répond Anjou.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pointe du menton les balustrades disposées de part et d'autre de l'orchestre. Les plus fortunés qui y sont installés doivent se pencher sur la rambarde s'ils veulent espérer apercevoir les acteurs. Mais la plupart ne regardent même pas la scène ; ils bavassent, saluent une autre partie de l'assistance par des gestes exagérés.

Autre catégorie encore, ceux qui profitent de l'ombre d'une niche pour satisfaire leurs passions les plus inavouables ; où le froufrou du rideau est plus outrageux encore que ce qu'il est censé dissimuler. On devine les gémissements au tangage du pli flamand, la chaleur aux teintes de plus en plus écarlates qu'il prend. Sur bien des points, le vrai théâtre est celui des coulisses, et non celui qui se déroule sur les planches.

“Mars n'est certes pas la plus grande, mais elle brigue l'ombrage d'Uranus,” récite Anjou.

“Plaît-il ?”

L'autre renverse sa tête en arrière et Henri doit s'appliquer à ne pas fixer le cou porcelaine exposé. Ses pupilles se plantent directement dans celles d'Anjou.

“Vous connaissez les penchants de ma mère pour l'astrologie. C'est la dernière de ces incantations scabreuses. Hélas, je n'arrive pas à en dégager le moindre sens. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tous les éléments en tête. Tenez, Mars, par exemple. Il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner qui c'était. Dieu de la guerre, fougueux, cela ne vous rappelle personne ?” Il appuie son regard.

“Qu'en est-il d'Uranus ?” esquive Henri.

Anjou montre son insigne en guise d'explication : une médaille dorée sur laquelle sont gravées trois couronnes. Henri le sait, l'autre l'a rabâché à de maintes reprises, les deux premières représentent la France et la Pologne. La troisième est dessinée plus haut. _Manet ultima caelo_ , peut-on lire sur le pourtour, _la dernière se trouve au ciel_.

Henri a étudié le latin. Uranus ; c'est Cœlus, pour les Romains. Le ciel.

“C'est vous.”

Cela lui vaut une salve d'applaudissements de la part d'Anjou. Il tient sa langue. Se demande si l'autre y croit. Mais il a un sourire tranquille. Pas celui d'un homme qui se sent menacé. Henri lui-même ne sait pas s'il devait l'être.

“Sinon,” relance Anjou, "que dites-vous de la devise de nos compagnons milanais — _virtù, fama ed honor ne fèr gelosi_ ?"

 _Nous sommes jaloux de vertu, de réputation et d'honneur_ , traduit mentalement Henri. Incertain, il tente, “Il y a peut-être mieux à souhaiter.”

Le pouvoir. Les yeux bleus d'un autre. Ses clavicules diaphanes.

“Je suis bien d'accord,” dit Anjou. “La réputation, je l'ai déjà. La vertu, quant à elle, a été trop encrassée par notre siècle pour que nous puissions un jour la retrouver. En fait, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que l'amour manque. Pourquoi ne pas être jaloux d'amour ? Qu'auriez-vous choisi ? L'honneur ou l'amour ?”

“Avez-vous une femme en tête qui poserait un tel dilemme ?” se moque Henri.

Anjou hoche la tête.

“Vous la connaissez. C'est Louise, votre cousine.”

Henri ne répond pas. L'autre mesure le silence, l'interprète mal.

“Allons, ce n'est que juste revanche. Vous aviez bien l'intention d'épouser ma sœur.”

“J'ai vite compris qu'être lié à un Valois était une erreur,” dit Henri en claquant la langue. Pourquoi est-il si agressif ? L'alliance entre le roi et sa cousine le rapprocherait encore plus de la couronne. Il devrait s'en réjouir.

Anjou lui donne une tape bonhomme dans le dos.

“Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire,” assure-t-il. “Je suis amoureux. Je crois. Très belle. Elle a de l'esprit.”

“J'en ai connu une autre du même genre,” souligne Henri.

Mais le spectacle commence : on frappe douze coups sur le plancher.

Henri sent son estomac se contracter. _A-mou-reux_.

Un goût amer contre le palais.

 

 

 

 

**1575**

 

Désastre — car on ne peut mieux dire de la cérémonie de couronnement. Il y a d'abord la couronne qui manque plusieurs fois de tomber de la tête du nouveau roi, et puis le Te Deum qu'on oublie de jouer. Surtout, cette pluie torrentielle. Les mauvaises langues parlent d'un abominable augure — celui qu'on doit à présent appeler Henri III ne fera pas long feu, ou vivra un règne atroce.

Par chance, le mariage qui suit deux jours après est célébré sous de plus heureux auspices. Nul ne peut nier que les mariés sont merveilleusement assortis. "C'est le couple parfait", murmure-t-on dans les rangs : elle, la silhouette fine, émouvante par la force retenue de sa délicatesse ; lui, dont l'apparente douceur cache un esprit inflexible.

(Mais il y a aussi ses yeux, et ses mains, et la suavité du dessous des genoux, et le long du bras les artères bleues.)

Catherine argue que le teint de la jeune femme est pareil à celui d'un fantôme. Henri ne répond pas.

Plus tard, quand les convives se sont dispersés dans les jardins, que la reine reçoit mille marques d'affection et que l'air s'est embaumé d'un doux parfum d'ivresse, il retrouve Anjou. L'autre est accoudé à la fontaine du jardin. La tête levée vers la lune. Encore.

“Êtes-vous à la recherche d'une nouvelle prédiction ?” plaisante Henri.

Anjou se tourne vers lui. Sa peau satinée se fond avec le safran que l'astre renverse sur la cambrure du râble. Henri le trouve beau, à cet instant précis. Mais les étoiles s'en moquent, et lui aussi.

“Un roi a déjà assez à faire sur Terre pour s'occuper des réclamations ailleurs dans la galaxie.”

“Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous rendre la tâche plus aisée.”

L'échange se veut léger, mais les voix sont griffées par l'aube timorée. Un mot persiste. Un écho qui se répercute dans l'oreille d'Henri : _roi_.

Anjou est roi.

Il se le répète encore, encore, mais il ne s'y fait pas. Il scrute l'autre — _Henri III de France_ — et il ne trouve rien de différent en lui. C'est encore le même petit garçon amoureux du ciel plus que des femmes.

“ _Alexandre, arrête de_ _regarder_ _le soleil et viens nager !”_

_Le lac est chaud à cette époque de l'année. Ils profitent que la reine mère ait le dos tourné pour y aller. Elle ne l'autoriserait pas, si elle savait. Elle n'apprécie pas la compagnie d'Henri, qu'elle juge trop turbulent et de mauvaise influence sur son fils préféré._

_Henri saute dans l'eau à pieds joints en poussant un cri de guerre. Il barbote un peu sous la surface avant d'émerger pour reprendre sa respiration. Quand il a la tête hors de l'eau, il voit qu'Alexandre est encore assis sur le rebord. Il ne fait que tremper son pied. Henri lui tire la jambe. Le garçon glisse dans l'eau à son tour._

“ _Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !” le réprimande Alexandre en se frottant les yeux. Il se donne de grands airs, mais sa voix est trop fluette pour qu'on le prenne vraiment au sérieux._

“ _Pardon, vôôôtre majesté.”_

_Henri s'incline, et, frappant l'eau de sa main, éclabousse le garçon. Il crie de plus belle, croise les bras autour de son torse nu._

“ _Tu verras quand je serai roi ! Tu seras le premier que j'enverrai à l'échafaud,” menace-t-il, la_ _langue organza_ _entre les lèvres._

_C'est un jeu auquel ils se prêtent souvent. Alexandre est roi et lui tour à tour bouffon, chevalier ou révolutionnaire. De tous les rôles, c'est bien le dernier qu'il préfère._

“ _Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'obéisse,” défie-t-il._

“ _Et pourquoi donc ?”_

“Et pourquoi donc ?” lui demande encore l'autre dix ans après.

Henri lève sa coupe d'hypocras. Au moment où son verre s'entrechoque avec celui du roi, il lui tient la même réponse :

“Parce que vous serez toujours Alexandre pour moi.”

 

♅

 

Dès les prémices du règne, les événements semblent donner raison aux médisants. Des complots se forment dans tout le royaume : le roi de Navarre convoite le trône, tandis que le prince de Condé s'acharne à entraver la moindre missive du souverain ; on dit qu'il est déçu de ne pas avoir eu une place plus importante à la cour. D'un autre côté encore, François, le propre frère du roi, ambitionne lui aussi de monter sur le fauteuil en or.

Henri s'efforce d'aider du mieux qu'il le peut. Il va là où on l'envoie, embroche deux ou trois soldats au passage et récolte les récompenses de sa bravoure.

C'est cette fois-ci Dormans. Un bourbier, ça se sent, ça pue la mort à des milles à la ronde — Henri ne s'habituera jamais à cette odeur. On ne voit rien ; les sabots des chevaux soulèvent la poussière quand elle n'est pas déjà crachée par les canons. Le tableau de la bataille, avec cette abondance des corps, les cris d'effroi, les flammes qui embrasent l'herbe roussie, et surtout, la lourdeur du ciel, rappelle le Jugement dernier. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'élus. Pas d'hommes transportés par une morale divine et salvatrice. Que des automates, faits pour tuer, tuer, tuer.

Les balles fusent de tous côtés. Cela fait déjà quelques années qu'on a commencé à tester les mousquets. Henri n'a jamais voulu délaisser son épée : la faible cadence de tir des armes à feu ne l'intéresse guère. Il préfère agir vite. Dans l'amas de cendres, il jette sa lame en avant sans vraiment viser. Il embrocherait un ami qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Tout autour de lui, la vie s'effrite.

Des cadavres sur le sol ;

la marquise de Noirmoutier qui le délaisse, lui préférant Henri de Bourbon ;

des coups de canon ;

sa femme et ses enfants qui ne l'aiment pas ; le mépris qui germe de leur regard ;

une arme en joue.

Le chien est pointé sur le roi. Lui est en retrait sur son cheval. Il est occupé à lancer des directives à ses généraux ; envoie la mort sans se douter qu'elle le nargue dans son dos. Henri ne réfléchit pas. Il fond sur l'ennemi pour le plaquer au sol avant que le plomb n'atteigne l'autre. Pas un instant, il ne songe à un sacrifice. C'est une preuve. Une preuve que sans lui, le roi n'est rien.

Une douleur aiguë transperce sa pommette. Sa tête se renverse en arrière et rencontre la terre granuleuse. Il perd connaissance.

 

(Même les yeux fermés, les choses ne cessent de tomber.)

 

Quand il reprend ses esprits, la première chose qu'il remarque est la douceur de son drap. On l'a dévêtu de son armure et tout est souple et lascif, comme de la cire ivoire qui s'écoulerait dans un rire chaleureux. Il en a perdu l'habitude. C'est rêche, chez lui. Des édredons jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Il se redresse péniblement. Une violente douleur altère l'expression neutre qu'il s'évertue à afficher. Il passe sa main sur sa joue. Toute la partie gauche est couverte d'une compresse.

“Vous avez de la chance. La balle n'a fait que vous effleurer.”

Le roi est assis sur un tabouret à côté de la couche. Henri se demande depuis combien de temps il le veille. Il le regarde lentement retirer le linge de pansement et passer un doigt sur la blessure. Il se mord la lippe. Réprime le gémissement qui veut franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

La chaleur émane-t-elle des doigts du souverain ou de son propre corps ?

“Votre courage a été exemplaire,” dit le roi. “Dites-moi la terre que vous briguez et vous l'aurez.”

“Je n'en veux aucune.”

“Que voulez-vous, alors ?”

La réponse qui lui vient d'abord est la couronne. Mais une autre échoie au-dessus d'elle — la queue du monstre sous le lit. Henri enserre le poignet d'Anjou de sa main. Il note : l'absence de cicatrice ; le nombre de grains de beauté qui forment des astérismes entre les poils ; le pouls plus rapide. Plus grave, aussi. Il laisse retomber le bras. Ils ne disent plus rien. Tous les deux ont compris, Anjou peut-être même avant Henri.

Il y a son sang contre ses dents, et les constellations ensevelies sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

 

 

 

 

**1576**

 

“Vous devez arrêter de vous soumettre aux exigences des protestants,” dit un jour Henri.

Il a débarqué sans s'annoncer. L'autre n'a même pas daigné lever le nez de son écritoire. C'est une de ces matinées pâles, où seule la givrure des fenêtres conserve en elle ce qui reste de la nuit. Le roi est à son bureau. Il signe des papiers, il y en a des tas depuis qu'il a publié un édit incendiaire en faveur des huguenots.

“Et pourquoi donc ?”

“Pensez à votre image. On vous dépeint comme un lâche. Un larbin du calvinisme. Votre crédibilité en pâtit.”

Le souverain a un rire cynique. “ _On_ ? Ne voulez-vous pas dire la Ligue dont vous êtes le chef ?”

Henri l'ignore. Le temps est long, et il en connaît toutes les piques.

“Il est temps pour vous d'accepter que vous ne pourrez jamais effacer le massacre de la Saint-B-”

Avant que le dernier mot ne lui échappe, l'autre lève la main. Une pause ; un avertissement. Il est déjà trop tard. Le souvenir ressurgit.

À nouveau, les corps pendent sur les potences improvisées. D'autres sont jetés dans la Seine. L'eau et les rues sont rouges. Rouges encore les vêtements de Guise et d'Anjou.

Sa main tremble et l'encrier est vide. Le monde plie sous ses doigts quand il froisse la feuille.

Henri veut le rassurer. Il veut lui dire qu'il vit de la façon dont on heurte les murs quand on avance dans le noir. Que malgré tout, il marche. Surtout, que l'autre n'est pas seul. Que lui aussi, il fait des cauchemars, et qu'il en a, des squelettes au fond du placard ; qu'ils sont dressés de satin et le narguent toutes les nuits.

Mais l'autre, l'autre ne le laisse pas dire tout cela.

“Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, au juste ?” persifle-t-il. “Je suis votre roi.”

Il fait nuit dans ses yeux. La pupille se dilate au point de recouvrir l'iris orageux. Il ne cèdera pas.

“Vous n'êtes pas un roi. Vous êtes un homme. Et un homme apeuré.”

Si Henri prend ensuite la tête de la Ligue, cela n'a rien à voir avec les étoiles qui brillent un peu moins fort ce soir.

 

♅

 

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, Henri n'a pas toujours été un croyant dévoué. Bien sûr, il aime Dieu : il lit la Bible, prie à genoux devant son lit le soir, commet les pires crimes au nom du Christ et blâme le ciel pour le moindre obstacle qui jonche son parcours. Cela ne fait pour autant pas de lui un fervent défenseur de la foi chrétienne. À vrai dire, les conflits entre catholiques et huguenots le dépassent. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était venger son père.

Seulement, on voit à présent en lui le mandataire du catholicisme. On veut qu'il parade, qu'il pourfende l'ennemi hérétique. Ce n'est pas seulement un titre, mais le pouvoir qu'on lui tend. Il ne peut pas le refuser ; enfin, on le considère autrement que comme un organisateur de dîners.

Les affrontements s'enchaînent. Il y prend goût. Déjà qu'il aime batailler, chaque coup porté à l'ennemi renforce son animosité. Il finit par y croire. Les protestants, c'est la vermine. Des rats pestiférés qu'il faut renvoyer à Otan.

Mais parfois, il doute.

Parfois, il imagine un monde sans religion.

Parfois, il imagine un monde où Alexandre et lui se baignent encore dans un lac en plein été.

 

 

 

 

**1584**

  
François d'Alençon est le troisième de la fratrie à périr. Tuberculose. Une sale affaire.

“Tous vos proches semblent voués à un funeste destin. J'espère ne pas être le suivant.”

Henri fait cette remarque au roi au détour d'un couloir. C'est la première fois qu'ils se parlent, se parlent _vraiment_ , depuis des années.

“Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour vous,” dit le roi. “Le mot _proche_ ne désignera jamais notre relation.”

Henri songe qu'aucun adjectif ne le pourrait. _Proche_ : vivre où l'autre palpite. _Proche_ , l'océan qui se raccroche au ciel dans une ligne trouble. Les mots qu'on ravale au fond de la gorge ; _proche_.

“Le roi de Navarre ne peut pas monter sur le trône,” dit-il.

“Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.”

“Alors vous me perdez pour de bon.”

L'autre n'essaye pas de le convaincre. Dehors, une alouette chante.

“Vous pleurez,” dit le roi. “Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?”

Henri se tait.

Il pense aux soleils qui aveuglent, aux astéroïdes qui broient, à l'espace qui étouffe.

À _Alexandre_ qui l'an-ni-hile.

  
♅

 

 _Ses mains calleuses parcourent l'aine de l'autre. Des reins nerveux au dos revêche, il trace la carte du tendre — ou plutôt, de l'abrupt. Car les formes sont_ _moins douces, moins rondes que celles de Catherine ou Charlotte. Il les préfère_ _ainsi : de cette manière, il peut_ _mordre toute la parcelle offerte sans craindre de la briser._

 _Le son de la chair mêlée à la transpiration claque_ _entre eux, et cela devrait le repousser_ _le dégouter le révolter le-_

 _“Tu es divin,” confesse_ _Alexandre._

 _Trop fort, il expire_ _; son souffle s'écorche_ _contre les lèvres de l'autre, l'autre-même qui glisse maintenant sa lippe vers la mâchoire, la jugulaire blafarde, la nuque galante, les clavicules insignes, et il sent plus qu'il ne voit son sourire contre sa peau._

 _En bas, toujours plus bas, les impulsions des hanches_ _sont_ _lentes et les ondulations troublantes. Mesurées. Un siècle semble_ _s'étirer entre chaque coup, et pourtant Henri ne veut_ _pas accélérer la cadence ; hâter le spasme. Il faut_ _prendre le temps. Ils ont_ _si peu de temps._

 _Se souvenir qu'ils ne font_ _pas l'amour. Que ce n'est en rien poétique. C'est_ _la pulpe entre les angles et les frissons proxénètes, et encore les lèvres, et peu importe_ _finalement si ses yeux sont_ _en demi-lune, si la lueur de la chandelle déborde_ _sur l'arc meurtri de sa gorge et si les mensonges qui sortent_ _de la bouche étrangère ont_ _meilleur goût quand il passe_ _la sienne dessus._

 _Alexandre lui demande_ _si c'est_ _trop. Il répond que oui, qu'il doit_ _continuer._

 _Bientôt, plus rien ne le pénètre_ _si ce n'est_ _l'intime certitude qu'il veut_ _que ce moment ne prenne_ _jamais fin — avec la hampe, peut-être._

 _Alexandre fait alors ce traître mouvement du labre et il lâche_ _prise._

 _Il n'a jamais autant aimé la langue française que lorsque l'orgasme s'empare_ _de lui,_

_la petite mort._

 

 

 

 

**1588**

 

Quatre ans se sont écoulés.

Quatre ans qui le ramènent au même endroit, dans cette chambre qu'il n'a violée que dans les nuits phantasmes.

“De Guise.”

Henri salue le roi d'un signe de tête. Pas de répartie salace pour cette fois. Il n'a plus la force, plus l'envie de se prendre au jeu. Il observe la pièce. Quelques dorures sur les aspérités, le marbre blanc autour du baldaquin. Un lit défait. Décidément, il ne reconnaît plus rien.

“J'ai donné l'ordre de vous tuer,” annonce simplement le roi. Il balance l'information comme une bouteille à la mer. Du plomb dans le verre. Impossible de la reprendre.

“Demain, je vous ferai convoquer dans mon cabinet. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'inventerai comme prétexte. Sachez en tout cas que huit hommes de ma garde vous attendront derrière la porte. Armés.”

Pas un moment sa voix ne tremble. Henri se demande s'il a répété dans un miroir ces quelques phrases pour ne pas faillir ; s'assurer que les traits ne flanchent pas. Si au contraire tout est devenu mécanique et que rien ne le trouble plus.

“C'est la seule décision que je pouvais prendre,” poursuit le souverain. “Une autre aurait éveillé des soupçons. Vous deveniez un pion trop dérangeant.”

“Pourquoi m'avertir ?”

“Vous m'avez sauvé la vie une fois. Ceci est ma façon de payer ma dette.”

Le roi essuie ses mains sur son pantalon. Elles ne sont pas moites, Henri en est certain, ses mains sont parfaites. C'est de la gêne. De la gêne pure. Henri n'en veut pas. Il scrute l'autre, veut fouiller dans son regard pour trouver un soupçon de faiblesse. Mais il a maintenant le dos tourné. On ne voit que sa nuque. Exsangue. 

“Enfuyez-vous cette nuit, je vous en conjure,” reprend le roi.

Puis, après une pause, “Henri.”

Henri trouve que l'ironie est mordante. Ses rêves les plus décharnés ne l'auraient pas mis plus à nu.

Il sort.

 

♅ 

 

Il ignore tous les avertissements. "Sûrement veut-il enfin me nommer connétable ! Ce serait la moindre des choses après tous les services que je lui ai rendus !", lance-t-il aux réticents. Le nombre de personnes qui lui avisent de se méfier du roi l'impressionne. Même son épouse désapprouve ce rendez-vous, et il se demande s'il est le seul à avoir manqué l'érosion de leur relation.

L'espace d'un instant, l'hésitation le traverse. Une main moins assurée sur la poignée de la porte, l'âme qui chavire. Il l'enterre.

_Il y a tellement de noms qui ont marqué l'Histoire, il serait trop injuste que le mien n'y figure pas._

Ils sont huit à se jeter sur lui, le poignard pointé vers sa poitrine. La dernière chose qu'Henri voit avant de tomber est la silhouette d'une boucle d'oreille blanche. 

Plus tard, dans un psaume à son nom, on dira qu'il ne s'est pas livré facilement. Qu'il s'est battu comme une bête. On louera sa bravoure, on l'exagérera, comme toujours — il a fallu vingt, trente coups pour l'abattre ! —, il en a tué deux comme ça, le roi lui-même a été obligé de reconnaître sa grandeur, en fait, il était même plus grand mort que vivant.

Il y aura d'autres détails que l'on taira. On ne le fera pas forcément exprès, c'est juste que le temps enfouit mieux les souvenirs que les esprits les plus habiles. On ne se souviendra pas, par exemple, qu'Henri ne récitera pas de prière. On ne se souviendra pas non plus de l'heure exacte de la mort, ni du nombre de bougies qu'on a allumées pour la veillée.

(On oubliera aussi que le roi a ordonné aux gardes de sortir de la pièce pour s'entretenir en privé avec le traître.)

Seul avec ce qui deviendra bientôt un cadavre, il surplombe le corps d'Henri d'un œil de vautour. Les bottes claquent leur talon juste à côté de ses tympans.

“Je pourrais faire venir Ambroise.”

Henri émet un grognement objurgateur. Pas de médecin. C'est inutile. 

L'autre peste. Malgré la contenance qu'il s'efforce de maintenir, son portrait placide s'émiette peu à peu. Ses épaules se secouent, des spasmes parcourent son échine. On dirait que c'est lui qui va mourir. Jamais Henri ne l'a vu aussi démuni (pas même dans ses rêves, lorsqu'il lui offrait le monde au creux de ses hanches). Un instant, il croit même voir des larmes dévaler ses joues et les vaisseaux sanguins des yeux un peu rouges _. Il pleure comme je saigne_ , mais il chasse la chimère.

“Si j'avais su qu'il me suffisait d'être au bord de la mort pour voir apparaître votre vrai visage, peut-être alors me serais-je donné un coup de poignard plus tôt,” plaisante-t-il avant de se raviser. Mourir n'a jamais été dans ses projets. Pas même quand il a poussé la porte, pas même quand il a sciemment lâché son épée. Ce sont ses excès de fierté qui l'ont mené jusqu'ici. Il a voulu confronter le roi, _voyez à quoi votre lâcheté vous a conduit, Alexandre, non, ne détournez pas le regard, malgré la blancheur de vos griffes, vous avez autant de sang que moi sur les mains_.

Il tousse. Ses côtes le tiraillent, protestent à chaque fois qu'il inhale. Sa trachée le brûle. Quand il sent des relents de glaires douloureux remonter le long de sa gorge, il a la présence d'esprit de se rouler sur le côté. Un caillot de sang émerge du liquide pourpre.

Le roi se précipite vers lui. Il baigne à présent dans la flaque de sang qui sillonne le corps d'Henri et s'étend de plus en plus sur le parquet. Sa main s'aplatit sur son buste. Il porte l'autre à son visage, y laisse une marque carmin ; passe le doigt sur la cicatrice refermée. 

(Les autres plaies sont toutes ouvertes.)

“Pourquoi es-tu venu ?”

Henri roule des yeux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit faire, il n'est plus trop sûr de rien. À quoi cela sert-il de répondre ? Ils connaissent tous les deux la raison. Elle est sous-jacente à chacun de leurs échanges, elle pourrit l'air qui se fait à présent trop rare.

Elle est là, dans l'abandon tardif du vouvoiement et de la hiérarchie.

Henri ferme ses paupières. Les rouvre. Alors que tout autour devient plus sombre, flou, seule l'image du roi reste nette. Accroche la lumière.

“C'est votre dernière chance pour l'entendre, vous savez,” dit Henri. Les mots se forment maintenant difficilement alors que sa respiration se fait chaotique.

L'autre secoue la tête, _plus un mot,_ parce qu'ils ne se sont pas dit assez, et si tout n'est pas dit, alors rien n'est dit.

Henri comprend alors qu'il a prononcé sa dernière phrase. La banalité de celle-ci le dérange. Il a toujours cru qu'il s'en irait avec les trompettes, exécuté sur la place publique, acclamé par le peuple, ou à son chevet après une longue vie auréolée de gloire ; un dernier discours inspirant, _donner sa vie pour la nation, il n'y a rien de plus glorieux_. Mais voilà. Voilà comment il mourra : dans la pénombre, pour un homme, à côté de ses tripes.

Cela dit, il a toujours détesté la poésie. Il a en grippe cette façon qu'on a d'esthétiser les maux les plus terribles — l'amour, la mort. Il n'y a rien de poétique à cela.

Tout est juste

rouge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Henri, parle-moi de tes visions taillées de chair et de lumière.”_

“ _Il y a la lune. Il y a le soleil. Il y a toi.”_

“ _Et quoi d'autre ?”_

“ _Rien d'autre, Alexandre. Rien.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> :'((( Breeef ???
> 
> Quelques références :
>
>> But if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time then dear it's fine, so fine by me. — The XX 
> 
>   
> 
>
>> Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry. All that blood was never once beautiful. It was just red. — Kait Rokowski
> 
>   
> 
>
>> You said Tell me about your books, your visions made of flesh and light and I said This is the Moon. This is the Sun. Let me name the stars for you. — Richard Siken


End file.
